Live While We're Young
by Purple Dildoes
Summary: Hunter and Sebastian are partners for Spin The Bottle at a party. Both are drunk, and both want each other. Rated M for sex


**(A/N: This is my first true smut fic. I had an urge to write sex and an idea for a plot so yeah. This is the result.) **

"Come on, Hunter! It's Warblers tradition!" Sebastian said to his roommate.

"No. I don't wanna get shit faced and be around all them all night." Hunter said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

It was the night of the party celebrating the day the Warblers had their first meeting, and every year it was celebrated by a big party.

"Why? Are you scared of going to bed with one of them?" Sebastian asked.

"No. I just don't want to go." Hunter said.

"Just for an hour! If you're miserable, you can leave." Sebastian said.

Hunter let out an exasperated sigh. "...Fine. I'll go to this stupid party."

...

The party had already started when the pair got there. Booze was all over the tables, Nick and Jeff were in a corner making out, and music was blasting from the stereos in the wall.

Hunter made a beeline for the beers. He opened one up and chugged it down in record time. Feeling a slight buzz, he went back to Sebastian and draped an arm around him.

"Hunter!" Sebastian said with a small laugh.

"What? I wanna make sure none of the big mean Warblers gets to you." Hunter said, his voice slurring a tiny bit.

"Whatever you say. Get me a drink." Sebastian said.

Soon enough, both boys were shitfaced, Hunter more so than Sebastian. Hunter kept his arm around Sebastian a majority of the time, pulling away just to get more booze.

"Lets dance or something." Sebastian suggested.

"Fine." Hunter put his drink down and wrapped his free arm around Sebastian's waist, moving the other one to go down with it. Sebastian put his arms around Hunter's neck, leaning into the other boy and resting his head on his shoulder.

"Hey, Smythe. Here's a secret." Hunter whispered as he swayed back and forth to the music.

"What's that?" Sebastian whispered back.

"You're sexy as hell." Hunter whispered. His hand moved further down so it was resting on Sebastian's butt.

"You're not too bad yourself." Sebastian whispered, grinding his hips slightly on Hunter. "Mr 'Not-Even-Remotely-Bicurious.'"

"Shut up." Hunter said playfully. He grinded back, holding back the urge to kiss Sebastian.

"Kiss me. Kiss me right now. I know you want to." Sebastian said, pulling his head off Hunter's shoulder so their faces were inches apart.

"I do want to..." Hunter said. Before he could close the distance between them, he felt himself being pulled away from Sebastian by Jeff.

"Come on, it's time to spin the bottle!" Jeff said. "There'll be plenty of time for dancing later."

"Goddamnit, Sterling!" Hunter said with a small growl.

"Everyone's playing. No exceptions." Jeff said, resulting in an annoyed expression on Hunter's face. Sebastian chuckled to himself and sat down in the circle in between Nick and Wes. Hunter took the spot directly across from Sebastian.

Trent went first, and the bottle landed on Hunter. Trent's face turned a dark red color, and Hunter's got a horrified look on it. The rest of the Warblers held back laughter.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" They all chanted. Trent walked over to Hunter, and quickly pecked his lips before retreating back to his spot. Hunter wiped his mouth on his blazer.

"I hate all of you." He said, glaring. Hunter grabbed the bottle and gave it a spin. He kept his eyes on it, wishing to himself that it would land on the boy sitting directly across from him.

Everyone gasped when the bottle landed on Sebastian. Hunter, in his drunken state, crawled with a smirk over to Sebastian, who was only slightly less drunk than Hunter. He, too, was grinning. Finally, Hunter was kissing him. Mr 'Not-Even-Remotely-Bicurious'.

Hunter crawled on top of Sebastian and immediately started attacking his lips. Sebastian let out a small laugh.

"Settle-hic-down, Clarington!" He mumbled before pushing Hunter away and kissing him roughly on the lips.

The other Warblers cheered, and a few who weren't too drunk brought out their phones to photograph the event.

Hunter deepened the kiss and slid his hands down to wrap them around the other boy's waist. Sebastian shoved his tongue past Hunter's lips, causing both boys to let out a small moan.

Once Sebastian had explored every crevice of Hunter's mouth with his tongue, he pulled away and moved down to kiss Hunter's neck. He pressed a few quick kisses on it before finding Hunter's pulse point and biting down on it. Hunter let out a loud gasp.

"Come on, it's supposed to be you spin the bottle and kiss. Not spin the bottle and... Whatever the hell this is!" Thad, the only non-drunk one said.

"SHUT UP!" Jeff said, slapping Thad on the shoulder.

Hunter was sliding his hands all over Sebastian's body, and they found their way under his shirt. Sebastian smirked against the soft skin of Hunter's neck and then pulled away long enough to slip off his shirt, resulting in a "OOOOOH" from the rest of the Warblers. Hunter and Sebastian were too lost in their own world to notice.

Hunter took a few moments to examine Sebastian's very fine body before going in for another kiss. Hunter's right hand went down to feel Sebastian's crotch and the other went onto his chest, tracing his abs. Sebastian tugged at Hunter's shirt and started unbuttoning it. Hunter let him do his thing and kept kissing him, pulling away only once or twice to take a breath.

The other Warblers started feeling awkward, and slowly left the room one by one. Hunter and Sebastian, once again, didn't even notice.

Hunter's left hand started working on getting off Sebastian's pants, to which Sebastian did not object.

"Get inside of me." Sebastian whispered breathlessly into Hunter's ear.

"No lube." Hunter whispered back.

"Guess we'll have to use an alternative." Sebastian said with a sly smirk. He pulled away completely from Hunter and finished pulling off his pants before doing the same to Hunter's clothes.

Hunter watched Sebastian in a drunken amusement. He said a few things about pussies, but Sebastian didn't really pay attention. Once he got all of Hunter's clothes off, he immediately took Hunter's length in his mouth. Hunter threw his head back and let out a loud continuous moan.

Sebastian switched between sucking and running his tongue around Hunter's cock. Before Hunter could come, Sebastian pulled away.

"What... What..." Hunter said, staring between his erect penis and Sebastian's teasing smirk.

"Get inside of me." Sebastian said, laying down his stomach.

"O-oh..." Hunter aligned his cock with Sebastian's hole and thrusted it in. Sebastian gripped the floor and moaned. Hunter, already close to orgasaming, slowly thrusted.

"Harder, dammit!" Sebastian said. Hunter obliged, and thrusted harder and faster. Sebastian let out a small yell, and Hunter paused.

"Am I... Am I hurting you?" He asked, full of concern.

"Yes... But I like it DON'T FUCKING STOP!" Sebastian said, his face red. Hunter went back to thrusting, harder than before. He came first, inside of Sebastian. Hunter than firmly grasped Sebastian's cock and pumped it to his thrusts. Sebastian came shortly after, with a scream of Hunter's name. Hunter pulled out of Sebastian and collapsed onto the floor, panting heavily with a dopey smile on his face. Sebastian was also grinning, and he laid down next to Hunter.

"So. Still gonna claim to be straight?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"Oh, please. I'm gay." Hunter said, wrapping his arms around Sebastian and kissing his forehead.

"Does this mean we're dating now?" Sebastian asked.

"I think it does." Hunter said, his smile becoming wider.

Sebastian thought to himself, 'He's drunk. He won't remember this in the morning.' but he also found he didn't care. He'd worry about that in the morning. As of now, he was in Hunter's arms, after having Hunter's dick in his ass, and they were, as of now, dating.

Sebastian pecked Hunter's lips a few times before curling up next to him and closing his eyes.

...

The next morning when Hunter woke up, he was aware of two things: a pounding in his head and another body practically on top of his. Hunter opened his eyes to see who it was.

"Sebastian?" He whispered when he saw the face of the other boy. "Holy shit... I fucked Sebastian..." Hunter's reaction was a mix of shock, surprise, and pleasure. Sebastian started stirring, and slowly opened his eyes.

"'Morning, oh boyfriend of mine." Sebastian said with a teasing look.

"What...? We aren't dating." Hunter said, carefully sitting up.

Sebastian slid off of Hunter. "As of last night we are. You don't remember a thing, do you?"

"No..." Hunter frowned, but he couldn't help a tiny bit of excitement at the thought of Sebastian being his boyfriend.

"Well. Here's what happened. Not only did you spend half the night not letting me out of your arms, but during spin the bottle, when you spun, it landed on me. But we did much more than kiss, Huntie." Sebastian slid closer to Hunter again, draping an arm around his shoulder.

"Huh... So I guess... We ARE dating than..." Hunter said. "Of course, I would like to relive last night, minus the booze."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, babe." Sebastian said with a smirk. "My ass still hurts from last night."

Hunter sighed. "Fine... Can we at least go back to the dorm? I have a feeling that my head's gonna be killing me all day."

"Sure." Sebastian stood up, as did Hunter, and they walked back to their dorm together.


End file.
